republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alodian general election, August 2013
27 | seats_needed1= | percentage1 = |party2= United Nationalist Alliance | leader2= Owen Kelly | image2= | leader_since2 = August 9,2013 | leaders_seat2= Judah Mondragon | alliance2=Hard to Explain Coalition | last_election2 = 25 | seats_before2 = 35 | seats2 = 48 | seat_change2= 13 | seats_needed2= | percentage2 = | party3= Alodian Socialist Party | leader3= Lucy Hale | image3= | leader_since3 = July 27,2013 | leaders_seat3= Brittani-17th | alliance3= New Alodia Coalition | last_election3= 49 | seats_before3= 41 | seats3= 29 | seat_change3= 12 | seats_needed3= | percentage3 = | party4= OMG People's Agriculture Party | leader4= Rita Rusic | image4= | leader_since4= August 5,2013 | leaders_seat4= Kasia-14th (Lost seat) | alliance4=Hard to Explain Coalition | last_election4 = | seats_before4 = 16 | seats4 = 14 | seat_change4= 2 | seats_needed4= | percentage4 = | party5= Pamilya Party | leader5= Abigail Breslin | image5= | leader_since5= July 28,2013 | leaders_seat5= Hannah-1st | alliance5= Hard to Explain Coalition | last_election5= new party | seats_before5= 30 | seats5= 14 | seat_change5= 16 | seats_needed5= | percentage5 = |party6= National Unity Party (2013) | leader6= Fredric Magnusson | image6= | leader_since6 = August 1,2013 | leaders_seat6= Alexandria-20th |alliance6= New Alodia Coalition | last_election6 = new party | seats_before6=9 | seats6 = 12 | seat_change6= 3 | seats_needed6= | percentage6 = |party7= Nationalist People's Coalition |leader7= Phoebe Tonkin |image7= |alliance7=New Alodia Coalition |leader_since7= May 17,2013 | leaders_seat7= Kasia-3rd (Lost seat) | last_election7 = 4 | seats_before7 = 13 | seats7 = 9 | seat_change7 = 4 | seats_needed7= | percentage7 = |party8= Nacionalista Party |leader8= Kellie Pickler |image8= |alliance8=New Alodia Coalition |leader_since8= May 9,2013 | leaders_seat8= Alexandria-2nd | last_election8 = 8 | seats_before8= 10 | seats8 = 4 | seat_change8 = 6 | seats_needed8= | percentage8 = |party9= Lakas-Christian Muslim Democrats |leader9= Amy Acker |image9= |leader_since9= June 6,2013 | leaders_seat9= Alexandria-21st |alliance9= Hard to Explain Coalition | last_election9 = 10 | seats_before9 =2 | seats9 = 3 | seat_change9= 1 | seats_needed9= | percentage9 = | map_image = Nineth Alodian Parliament.svg | map_size = 300px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Parliament |title = Prime Minister |before_election = Jennifer Lawrence |before_party = Alodian Socialist Party |after_election = Darren Criss |after_party =Liberal Party (Alodia) |posttitle = Prime Minister-Designate |}} The 2013 election to the Parliament of Alodia will be the 10th election to the Alodian House of Representatives. It will held on Friday, August 9, 2013 to elect 200 seats in the House, the candidates elected in this election shall comprise the 9th Parliament. The Host parties for this year are:Alodian Socialist Party and Liberal Party Campaign http://www.zimbio.com/pictures/P3mFIb-whaL/Teen+Choice+Awards+2013+Arrivals/BGQZu2yBdhF Campaigning Requirements * Celebrity who Attending a 2013 MTV Movie Awards are Not Allowed. * Celebrity who Not Attending a 2013 MTV Movie Awards are Allowed. * Politician who serves Unlimited Terms. * Not Allowing Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers). * Reach at the Age 15 (Before August 9,1998). * The Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers) with Five or More Pictures are Accepted by the NEC. * Celebrities are Attending a 2010 Teen Choice Awards and 2011 Teen Choice Awards are Allowed. Pitch Perfect scandal Setiptonist's Want 2 B Famous United Broadcasters Alliance Act of 2013 Open Setiptonist Act of 2013 Campaign managers Newspaper endorsements Debate Hosting Bid Retiring incumbents Opinion polling Results Details Defeated incumbents See Also * Kasian general election, 2013 * Moniquois general election, July 2013 References Category:Alodian general election, August 2013